starbound_extended_story_modfandomcom-20200213-history
Removed / Unimplemented Features
Extended Story has a lot of assets that don't show up in the mod anymore or haven't shown up at all yet. This page lists all assets in both categories. Removed Features These are the features that existed in previous versions of the mod have now been removed. This article has not been completed yet on account that I have to get off the computer like right now. Please wait patiently for me to add more. * Ancient Avatar - used to be the second guardian of the Bossvault. Ancient Avatar had almost the exact same behavior but with powered up attacks and a new purple attack variant. It was removed and replaced with a more creative boss called Galactic Golem. * Mighty Guardians - these were the original artifact guardians and were fought in a very short dungeon resembling an Ancient Vault. They had the exact behavior and appearance of Vault Guardians but had more max health and damage. Their names weren't randomised and were based on their respective element. The names consisted of "Guardian of Fire", "Guardian of Frost", "Guardian of Poison" and "Guardian of Electricity". They were removed along with their dungeons and replaced with the artifact guardians we see today. * Ancient Sentry / Ancient Totem - these two enemies were spawned by The Ancient One in an earlier version of the mod and were replaced more fitting minions. They share the same behavior as their vanilla counterparts, Kluex Sentry and Kluex Totem, except they fired a different kind of projectile. * Bot Of Terror - was the boss of the Novabot Facility mission which behaved similar to Erchius Horror but with the ability to shoot missiles and spawn mini versions of itself. Eventually it was replaced by Ruinbuster. Unimplemented Features These features were either removed before seen in the public mod, or might be implemented in the future. * Voided Cultivator - in the boss section of the mod files there is a folder named "corruptedcultivator", in this folder is a single empty text document named Voided Cultivator. The name suggests that you will have to fight a Supervoid version of the Cultivator, possibly in the Supervoid Dimension when it's overhauled. This was probably influenced by a comment on the Steam page for Extended Story that read "You should make the final boss the Cultivator, because he doesn't want you to get more powerful than he is". Lunar Eye Gaming rejected the idea because the Cultivator is not a power hungry maniac, but now we see that he hasn't ditched the idea entirely. * Heart of Ruin Rematch - in the mod files there is a folder and a monster file called "eyebossrematch". Searching through the behavior folder I also found some new attacks associated with this boss. It seems Lunar Eye Gaming is planning on making a harder version of the vanilla final boss. Some may find this to be a good thing considering that many find it to be a pushover. It may be fought in the Infected World mission. * Toxinia's Second Form - in the "endgameguardian" section of the mod files there is a folder titled "poisonspiderbossphase2" which upon going inside appears to be exactly the same as "poisonspiderboss" (Toxinia) but with no sprite for its shell and has a different behavior. This was most likely planned to be Toxinia's second form, but Lunar Eye Gaming said that there will be no second form and the entire bossfight will be overhauled instead. However, the second form does exist in the Irradiated Dimension. If you go on admin mode and turn of tile protection and dig straight down from Toxinia's arena you will find a large tunnel and at the far left side you will find the second form. * Exvoidimus' Final Form - in the bosses section of the mod files there is a folder titled "supervoidboss3". This is most likely the true final boss Lunar Eye Gaming mentioned. Within the folder there are only 3 sprites, one being an eye, the second a vortex, and the third a crystal. I didn't know how these sprites would fit together until Lunar Eye Gaming posted the following image on the Extended Story Discord server. This verifies that there will be a secret final form for Exvoidimus.